totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Heather (EternalSonic1997)
'''Heather, '''labeled '''The Queen Bee '''was a camper on EternalSonic1997's Total Drama Island and was also the Main Antagonist of the story, and will be returning for EternalSonic1997's Total Drama Action as well. She is a slight reimagination of Heather from the Canon Total Drama Island. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Heather arrives on the Island as one of the first six, and is immediately unhappy with the place of residence not being as promised. She threatens to call her parents, though to no avail thanks to the contracts of the show she had signed prior to coming. Of course, she is angered by this. Through-out the rest of the episode, she is blocking flirts with both Cody and Duncan both, mostly Cody, and makes her dislike of the place known quite quickly by complaining about many things such as the cabins for one. She is present in the cabin with the roach in it, and is placed on the Screaming Gopher team. Not so Happy Campers - Part 2 Heather is with her team for the First Challenge, and upon the Gopher's turn on Jumping, she refuses. This of course brings a conflict with LeShawna to start, as the two badmouth eachother, but when Heather tells LeShawna to make her jump, LeShawna throws her off the cliff (followed by Cody jumping in after Heather) before jumping herself. For the rest of the episode, Heather is once more blocking Cody's flirting attempts, and seems to hang with Lindsay most of the time for it's remainder. She also gets into an argument with Courtney in the second part of the challenge, with the two girls fighting over who would lead the team. In the end, it is undecided as they end up winning in the end. The Big Sleep Heather pulls off a big move in this episode, as she forms an Alliance with Cody, Lindsay, and Beth for the first time. She then pulls off a scheme of stealing Eva's Mp3 player, and sometime later she places it in Katie's pocket near the end of the episode. This leads to Eva flipping out and blaming Katie on stealing it, and leads ultimately to Katie's Elimination at the end of the episode, much to Heather's pleasure. Dodgebrawl Heather continues trying to block Cody's flirts and also lead the team in this episode, which leads to more arguments between her and Courtney. This also shows her bossiness, as she quickly makes Alliance rules with Cody, Lindsay, and Beth such as that her things are off limits but their things are free for the taking. They still follow her completely, however. Through-out the Episode, Heather is mostly arguing with Courtney or blocking Lindsay from dating Tyler. She is also shown to be annoyed with Noah's lack of Participation in the Challenge, which ultimately led to his Elimination. Not Quite Famous Heather and Courtney's conflict reaches it's peak in this Episode, as Heather plans to cause either Gwen or Courtney to get off the show. She sends Cody to spy on Courtney and Lindsay to do so on Gwen, but Lindsay is distracted by Tyler and makes out with him while Cody fails at getting good info from Courtney. Heather then sends Cody to distract Gwen with Lindsay while she herself steals Gwen's diary. Meanwhile, her and Courtney continue fighting over leadership of the Gophers with Heather having her and her alliance declare her as captain despite Courtney's protest to it. In the end, Heather causes Courtney's violin to break and reads Gwen's diary to the entire viewing world, and also causes Courtney's Elimination when she got DJ in on the Alliance's vote, and Cody secretly stole one of the votes too which ultimately led to Courtney getting angrily sent home. Afterwards, Gwen has Harold's red ant farm dumped all over Heather. The Sucky Outdoors Heather's role in this episode begins with the challenge, as she is angry at Gwen's payback to her and promises that the Goth is going down. When asked why, she shows she is not at all caring for her own actions and doesn't see what she did as wrong. She doesn't do much else, but does show fear when the bear attacks the team. She also claims that Cody's flirts are useless, but that she's keeping him around until he can be of use to her. Phobia Factor She doesn't speak for this entire episode, and curls into a ball at facing her fear. This trips the sumo and counts as her winning. She cheers when her team wins, though. Up the Creek Heather finishes her plan against Gwen in this episode, when she finally sends Cody to pair up with Gwen while she is with Lindsay and Beth. It is implied she was controlling over the two, of course. Later, when the other show's cast attacks, she is shown to be in fear and hides from them, though is present when they finally stop of course, and is accepting of their helping them. Later, she sees Gwen and Cody's bonding and sees this as reasoning to move in herself, and uses Gwen's crush on Trent to gain Gwen's trust, only to backstab her off with an Alliance vote like what they did to Courtney. This sends Gwen's home. Paintball Deer Hunter In this episode, Heather starts off by bossing Beth and Lindsay (and Cody) around. She starts in the washrooms, with fixing the shower and lotioning her back, and then tells the three to get food for her. With Beth returns with a Near Empty back of Chips, Heather is not at all happy, and asks for an exchange. Beth refuses, and this leads to an argument. Soon enough, Beth quits the Alliance, and Cody is mauled by a Bear as LeShawna joins in on the second fight. This time, Heather ends up getting shot with the paintballs, and the Gophers lose. Heather denies any role in DJ's sudden Elimination that night, which is met with skepticism from the other gophers.